Si estás a mi lado
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: "Solo saber que estarás ahí para mí, hace que el miedo desaparesca y pueda luchar contra lo que soy. Los recuerdos que creamos juntos, son todo lo que necesito para sonreír una vez más". GonxKilluaxGon [Shonen ai]


¡Holiiis! Debe de ser por la época, pero de la nada vino la inspiración y decidí aprovecharla, je je y eso que ocurre cada tanto. Tuve que hacer una especie de sorteo, entre este fic y actualizar los otros dos que tengo y bueno, ganó esté...aunque, veré si puedo publicar otra cosa el día de hoy. (y debo aprovechar bien el tiempo, despues de todo, no creo que mi hermana me preste la net por mucho tiempo). Listo la parte del drama de la escritora (?)

Disclairme: Ningér personaje que aparece aquí es de mi autoria, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

Cabe decir que este es un _Pov:Killua_ (siempre quise hacer uno así. Creo que mi sueño se cumplió XD) y creo que eso es todo para decir.  
Espero les guste y los veo abajito.

* * *

A trevez del fino cristal de la ventana se puede apreciar la ciudad cubierta de nieve y como los finos copos van cayendo lentamente, uno tras otro. Sería una completa mentira si dijese que esta es la primera vez que veo algo como esto. Ya me he acostumbrado a las nevadas que se manifiestan en la Kukuroo Mountain y he de decir que son totalmente diferentes; además de ello, en lo que a mi respecta, soy capaz de soportar altas temperaturas debido a mi entrenamiento de asesino. Este frío no es nada...al menos para mi.

─¡Achu!─. Escuché el grito de Gon y vi por el rabillo de mi ojo como se cubria con las sabanas. ─Hace mucho frío.

Me reí ante su comportamiento infantil. - Eres una exagerado, no hace demasiado frío -. Me aproximé a la cama con aires despreocupados mientras llevaba ambos brazos detras de mi cabeza. - Te has enfrentado a diferentes enemigos ¿Y no puedes con una simple nevada?

─¿Que quieres decir con eso?─. No respondí, solo le di mi mejor sonrisa gatuna. ─Para ti es fácil decirlo, has vivido en una montaña. En Whale Island el clima es mas cálido que aquí─. Refunfuñó por lo bajo. ─Pero bueno, supongo que tienes razón─. Se quitó una de las sabanas para acomodarse mejor en la cama. ─¡Yosh! Ya que ha nevado mucho, mañana jugaremos con la nieve ¡Será muy divertido!

─Gon, eres un niño─. Él me sacó la lengua y le devolví el gesto. ─Creí que mañana entrenariamos un poco.

─¡No Killua! Hay mucha nieve, juguemos un poco y luego entrenamos ¡Será divertido!.

Rode los ojos ante su típico entusiasmo. ─Bien─. Respondí de mala manera, aunque debo decir que la idea era tentadora. ─Pero luego me compraras varios Sr. Choco-robot para compensar el frío que pasaré─. Lo vi hacer un mohín para terminar asintiendo resignado. ¡Ja! ¡Punto para Killua Zoldyck! Siempre consigo lo que quiero; estiré mi mano hacia el velador apagando la luz. ─Buenas noches Gon─. Murmuré al meterme bajo las sabanas.

─Duerme bien Killua.

Desearia que así fuera.

Me mantuvo despierto durante varios minutos, escuchando a lo lejos el molesto sonido de las manecillas del reloj. Tamborie con mis dedos la superfie de la cama, sintiendo con cada uno de ellos la textura suave de las sabanas blancas. Me removí incomodo por quinta vez en la noche ¿O sería la sexta? No estaba seguro, luego de la tercera he perdido la cuenta o al menos no presté demasiada atención como debería. Noté que Gon no parecía tener el mismo problema que yo, él suspiraba tranquilamente mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba ¿Qué estará soñando? Probablemente sea algo gratificante como sus aventuras en Whale Island o los amigos que ha conseguido a lo largo de esta travesia.

Estaba un poco celoso de ello. Quisiera vivir despreocupadamente como él.

Una sonrisa surcó en mi faz. ¿Yo? ¿Tener una vida como la de Gon? ¡Que mas quisiera! Que mas... quisiera yo. Es una pena que no haya podido ser así. En verdad es una pena...pero, mientras tenga ese pasado sobre mis hombros nunca podré ser como él.

─¿Killua?─. En medio de la oscuridad, vi sus ojos cobrizos contemplandome con curiosidad.

Sonreí de lado, mostrando una face divertida.─¿No puedes dormir, cierto? Parece que el frío no te deja tranquilo.

Él negó con la cabeza. ─No es eso. Killua ¿Te ocurre algo malo? Es que, siento que algo está sucediendo... te he notado distinto hace unos días atras. No pareces tu.

Suspiré. No creí que se percataría de ello. ─No es nada grave, solo no tengo sueño. Es todo.

─Puedes dormir conmigo si tienes alguna pesadilla.

Podía sentir como una vena aparecía en mi frente. ¡¿Qué acaso no escucha lo que le digo?! ─Dije que no podía dormir, no que tenía pesadillas. De cualquier forma, no tienes de que preocuparte.

─¿Estás seguro?

─Si, si Gon. Ahora duérmete por favor.

─Killua ¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo?

Aquella pregunta me tomó desprevenido y antes de que me diera cuenta mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo. Terminé dando un pequeño salto y lo miré sorprendido. Sabía perfectamente que mis mejillas se habían coloreado ante tales palabras. ─¿Q-q-q-ué?─. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué no escucha lo que dice?! ¡Puede malinterpretarse fácilmente!

Una sonrisa muy grande apareció. ─Tal vez si duermes a mi lado te de sueño, además, si tienes pesadillas puedes tomar mi mano─. Me dijo en un tono de de broma, aunque en el fondo sabía que sus palabras eran honestas.

Ignoré el sonrojo de mis mejillas e intenté mostrarme seguro de mí al cruzarme de brazos y voltear el rostro en otra dirección. ─¡Ni de broma! ¿Q-qué crees que soy un bebe?

Lo oí reírse por lo bajo y solo causó que mi vergüenza aumentara. ─Bien, si no quieres. Descansa y ten lindos sueños.

¡Agh! Detesto cuando hace cosas como esas. ¡Lo hizo apropósito! Maldito Gon, solo lo dice para tentarme, pero no voy a caer, no lo pienso hacer. ¡Claro que no! Soy Killua Zoldyck, no necesito sujetar la mano de alguien para dormir tranquilo, claro que no. No necesito, ni quiero sujetar su mano. Sujetar la mano de Gon mientras ambos dormimos... sostener su mano y saber qué... él está conmigo...

...él y yo...

...

...

..

─Está bien─. A tientas me levante de mi cama para acostarme en la suya. Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que sonreía victorioso ¡Ya verá mañana! Haré que trague nieve amarilla. Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos mientras no daba importancia a su risa divertida. ¡Maldito, se burla de mí! ─Espero que te de un puñetazo en la cara mientras esté dormido.

─No te preocupes─. Mi ceja se alza y lo observo expectante. ─Si lo haces te daré una patada en la cara ¡Así estaremos a mano!

Chasqueé la lengua. ─Si, si Gon. Lo que tú digas─. Le dije cerrando mis ojos, dandole a entender que nuestra "pelea previa" había terminado.

─Te ves cansado.

─Son imaginaciones tuya─ Respondí con desgano. Abrí uno de mis ojos y por la expresión de su rostro podía intuir que no había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que dije. Esa terquedad tuya Gon... Dejo escapar un suspiro al ver que no tenía otra alternativa que decir la verdad; tarde o temprano, él buscara la manera de saber la verdad ¿Para qué atrasar lo inevitable? ─La verdad...no he dormido bien en este ultimo tiempo, de hecho...─. Mis ojos se situaron en el techo ¿Por qué? tal vez...no deseaba que él me viera de esta manera... tan débil y confundido. ─Ya han transcurrido varios días desde la última vez que dormí.

Sus grandes ojos almendra mostraron un brillo de preocupación. ─¿No has...dormido bien?─. Solo asentí en modo de respuesta. ─Killua, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿Por qué no se lo dije me pregunta? Sencillo, no quería preocuparlo, o al menos, esa era la respuesta que me daba a mí mismo. ─...No lo sé─. Sujeté las sabanas y cubriéndome con ellas le di la espalda al moreno junto a mí. ─Disculpa por no decírtelo... pero, solo recordar a mi familia hace que esté un poco intranquilo. Debe de ser ese el motivo de in insomio.

Pensé que Gon guardaría silencio, pero estaba equivocado. En un imperceptible murmullo atinó a preguntarme. ─¿Crees que podrás dormir... aunque sea un poco?

─No lo sé─. En mi interior, esperaba que no fuera de esa manera.

─Killua ¿Puedes voltearte por favor?

Lo miré por el rabillo de mi ojo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ─¿Qué quieres?

─Mou. Solo voltea, quiero decirte algo y debo verte a la cara─. Suspiré molesto. ¿Por qué debe comportarse de esa manera? Supongo que siempre será de esta manera, terminaré cediendo ante su terquedad.

Dejando brotar un pequeño bufido, volteé mi cuerpo para que de esa manera quedara frente al de él. ─De acuerdo. ¿Qué quie...? ¡Ehh!

Sus brazos me sostuvieron con cuidado y mi cabeza terminó sobre su pecho. ─He he he. De esta manera no tendrás pesadillas Killua, mi abrazo te protegerá de los malos sueños. Si te abrazo de esta manera, el sueño vendrá a ti, te lo aseguro─. Solo oía su voz y el calmado ritmo de su corazón. ─Descuida, yo velaré tus sueños.

_Algo... algo cálido se sentía en mi interior..._

Ignorando el estado de mi corazón, Gon continuó. ─Mito-san siempre hacia esto conmigo cuando era pequeño y...¡¿Eh?!─. De manera brusca y sorpresiva, sus brazos me soltaron y yo... solo pude sentir desesperación. Ya era demasiado tarde, mis sollozos había terminado por asustarlo. ─¡Killua! ¿Que sucede? ¿Te molesta que te abrace?! Lo siento... no volveré...

_...y con ello, mis miedos aparecieron._

Sujeté las sabanas con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos, negandome a ver mi estado patetico en sus ojos castaños. ─¡¿Por que tuve que nacer y ser Killua Zoldyck?!─. Dije esa pregunta que siempre me había atormentado. Esa pregunta que no dejaba mi cabeza...

_Esa pregunta...que aparció al conocerlo a Gon._

─¿Por que tuve que nacer en esa familia... en una familia de asesinos?─. Entreabrí mi mirada pero mantenia la vista lejos de él. Lejos de Gon.

─Killua─. Oí su voz. Su preocupada voz clamando mi nombre en un murmurllo. Por mas que sientiera que él estaba a mi lado, yo sabía, una parte mía sabía... que no sería para siempre. Porque... un asesino no merece tener a alguien como Gon... no lo merece.

─¡¿Por qué tuve que ser un asesino desde niño?...yo no quería.. no quería hacerlo, siempre supe que eso no era para mi...yo solo, solo quería algo diferente y sabia que esa vida no era para mi. Lo supe desde que era pequeño─. Tantas noches encerrado, siendo victima de las torturas de mi hermana Milluki, los castigos de mi madre, los entrenamientos con Illumi y mi padre. Yo lo sabía... sabía que nada de eso era para mi. ¡Yo no lo quería! Nunca lo quise. ─Siempre trato de ser optimista, pero, pero.. ¡Por mas que lo intente mi pasado nunca se irá! ¡Me sigue a donde quiera que voy!

─Killua...por favor.

─No era..no era como si me gustara matar gente, no quería hacerlo pero...cuando me di cuenta de eso mis manos ya estaban manchadas de rojo.

A pesar de sentir el cálido abrazo de Gon, el dolor y la angustia no desaparecía. ¡Nunca se alejará de mí! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no me deja tranquilo?! ¡No soy como ellos! No quiero... no quiero ser siempre un asesino. No quiero serlo.

─¡Hubiera deseado no ser parte de esa familia! Hubiera querido... querido ser normal..─. En medio de la tristeza levanté mi rostro y pude encontrarme con la mirada angustiada de Gon, a solo unos centimetros de distancia. Tragué con pesadez y atiné a murmurar. ─Así... así podría haberte conocido como un niño normal...─. Nuestros ojos se encontraron mientras el silencio decidió hacer acto de presencia. ¿Por qué me miras así... como si todo fuera tu culpa? Intento sonreír pero ello termina convirtiéndose en una mueca de desagrado. Gon... espero puedas perdonarme por no darte lo que te mereces. ─Desearía...que tu mejor amigo sea un niño normal.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y mientras cerraba mis ojos, pude sentirlo, pude oír los hermosos latidos de su corazón. Él está... está tan vivo. Es tan cálido... Gon. No quiero perderte, pero, mi pasado siempre evitará que sea feliz a tu lado.

─¿Sabes?─. Sentí como sus dedos acariciaban mis cabellos con suma ternura. ─Yo siempre he cuestionado si valía la pena buscar a Ging.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y con ellos pude contemplar la tímida sonrisa en ese rostro moreno. Mientras las lágrimas continuaban sus caminos, los dedos de mis manos sostuvieron con necesidad la sabana de la cama y en medio de la intriga una sola palabra brotó de mis labios. ─¿Que?

Una sonrisa cruzó por su faz. ─Desde que supe que él estaba vivo, me he cuestionado si valía la pena intentar encontrarlo, aunque siempre decía que quería conocerlo en persona, esa duda no desaparecía de mi cabeza. Incluso, llegue a creer que lo mejor sería rendirme y olvidarme de él, antes del examen Hunter tuve el pensamiento de abandonarlo todo...pero, algo en mi pecho... algo me dijo que yo debía dar ese examen─. Dijo en un suave murmullo, como si temiese asustarme. ─¿Y sabes qué? Me alegro haberlo hecho, porque pude conocer a muchas personas que serían importantes para mi...pero sobre todo, pude conocerte a ti Killua.

─¿Eh?─. Con sus pulgares, terminó atrapando las lágrimas fugitivas que descendian por mis mejillas.

─Si no hubiera dado el examen, si no hubiera descubierto por Kaito que mi padre estaba vivo y si Ging no me hubiera abandonado... probablemente, nunca te habría conocido a ti─. Sus brazos volvieron a aprisionar mi cuerpo, con un tacto totalmente amable. ─Por eso yo... estoy agradecido por esas cosas... porque todo ello me llevo hasta ti. ¡Me permitió poder conocerte! Y entender que yo debía encontrarte.

─Gon.

─Muchas gracias Killua. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida.

El silencio se hizo presente entre nosotras mas ninguno tenía la intención o el valor necesario para interrumpirlo. Veo como su mano se aproxima lentamente a mi rostro, duda y vacila, pero estoy seguro que algo en mi mirada le indico que podía hacerlo. Y cumple su deseo. Acaricia mi mejilla con temor ¿Por qué me trata así...como si temiera lastimarme? Yo... nunca he tenido un trato así. Cerro los ojos embelesado ante tan cálida y dulce sensación, es agradable y confortable, no deseo que llegue a su fin.

_Esto es tan dulce._

─Killua─. La manera en que él dice mi nombre hace que mi corazón se agite. Solo él, solo Gon me hace sentir de esta manera.

_Como si estuviera en casa._

Siento que toma mi camisa y descubro mi mirada al percatarme de su acción... Gon... sus labios, sus dulces labios rozan los míos delicadamente. No buscan una respuesta, solo permanecen ahí, unidos a los míos. Mis ojos pueden apreciar mejor el rostro del pelinegro frente a mí, notando una expresión pacifica y adorable. El sonrojo no tarda en aparecer, mas no soy el único, ambos compartimos un tinto rosado sobre nuestras mejillas. Vuelvo a ocultar mi mirada solo para disfrutar un poco mas el aroma y la cercanía de Gon... ahora, solo quiero sentirme conectado con él.

Ese es mi mayor deseo.

Mecánicamente, mis manos sostienen sus mejillas sonrojadas y tibias. Solo unos segundos y el beso se rompe, tan rápido como había comenzado, mas la sensación que ha dejado sobre mi me hace creer que fue algo eterno. Nuestros rostros se ven separados por solo milímetros y podemos sentir el aliento del otro, junto con los acelerados y descontrolados latidos del corazón. Me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo. Me abraza en medio de la noche y yo correspondo, ignorando la fría nieva que cae sobre la ciudad; nada mas me importa. Solo él.

Con solo su cercanía me di cuenta de algo importante... A pesar de todos esas malas y oscuras memorias, del dolor, la tristeza y la fría soledad, dentro de mi había una pequeña luz que esperaba por crecer e iluminar mi vida, una luz que tengo miedo de perder, pero gracias Gon, ahora esa luz es cada vez mas fuerte... y si sostengo su mano en medio de la incertidumbre, esa luz brillara tan fuerte que todo ello desaparecerá.

Mis recuerdos tal vez sean dolorosos y permanecerán por siempre a mi lado pero...

_Si estoy contigo, incluso el dolor seré capaz de soportar._

* * *

Awww..¿A qué no fue lindo? Todavia me pregunto como es que se me ocurrió algo así. Je je, bueno, es todo por ahora. Como siempre digo, todo comentario/critica/halago/o lo que fuere es bien recibido por mi, siempre es un gusto conocer las opiniones de los demas, sean buenas o malas.  
Ojala les haya gustado y no me queda mas que desearles unas lindas fiestas a todas/os._  
_

¡Nos veremos en otra historia!

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
